


This Is Not Just Puppy Love

by velvetjinx



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Shameless Smut, idek how to tag this, steve discovering buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve goes on a voyage of sexual discovery with Bucky.





	This Is Not Just Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my cheerleaders! You all rock. ❤️

So Steve loved Bucky with everything that was in him. The fact that Bucky was a guy, and guys had never done anything for Steve before, seemed to be beside the point. 

But it wasn't. Not really. Being with a guy was kind of an adjustment. Not the sex part… well. In the week they'd been together Steve had slept at Bucky's every night, and he'd jerked Bucky off five times. Bucky had jerked him off three times, and sucked him twice. Not that Steve was counting, or anything. 

And it was fine, it was. Except Steve had noticed some folks in town treating him differently since he and Bucky had been spotted out holding hands while they walked Mack. It was subtle--subtle enough that Steve could almost convince himself that he was imagining it. Almost. 

Then there was the fact that Steve wasn't really in any hurry to label himself. He was still attracted to girls, which would imply that he was bisexual, but guys other than Bucky didn't really do anything for him. So maybe he was straight, and Bucky was just his exception? But then…

Ugh. It gave Steve a headache. 

There was also the issue that he wasn't really ready for anything aside from jerking Bucky off. Maybe he'd never be ready for anything else. And that worried him, because what if Bucky got bored of him and found someone else who was willing to suck him off? It made Steve's stomach hurt to think of Bucky with anyone else, but the worry was there. 

“You're quiet,” Bucky said to him that evening as they snuggled together on the sofa in front of the TV. 

Steve shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“Good thoughts?”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed noncommittally. But luckily Bucky dropped the subject for a commentary on the episode of America’s Got Talent that they were watching. 

As they lay in bed together that night, Bucky's head pillowed on Steve's chest, Steve asked hesitantly, “Bucky?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you… are you happy?”

Bucky shifted so he could lean up and kiss Steve softly. “With you here? How could I be anything but?”

Steve frowned. “You don't, I don't know. Wish that I was more into… you know.”

Bucky cupped Steve's cheek in his palm. “Steve. I told you, I'm not going to rush you until you're comfortable.”

“But what if I'm never comfortable?” Steve asked, frustrated. 

Bucky shook his head. “Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It doesn't matter if there are things you're never comfortable with. I mean, I'd love for you to fuck me, but I know that's a big step, and if you never want to then that's okay.”

“Do you… would you want to fuck me?”

Bucky's smile softened. “I'd love that, but I'm not expecting you to ever want that. Some guys never want that, and that's fine. Steve, I love your hands on me, and if we never move further than that I'll be happy, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve replied, and Bucky snuggled back down onto his chest. But still Steve wondered. 

***

The following day, Steve couldn't settle to work at all, thinking about what Bucky had said the previous night. He knew that Bucky meant what he said, but for how long?

And then there was the question of what was stopping Steve from going further with Bucky. He loved Bucky--loved him so much he felt as though his heart might burst. He wanted to share everything with him, do everything with him, but there was just this weird mental block. 

He wondered if maybe he still had some left over internalized homophobia. That he somehow saw doing anything else with a guy as weird or gross. And it wasn't like he didn't know what Bucky tasted like. He'd licked Bucky's come off his hand enough times now. 

That night, when they climbed into bed--naked; the summer nights were too hot for clothes--Steve kissed Bucky deeply. When Bucky was putty beneath him, Steve began kissing down Bucky's throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple and biting down on his collarbone. 

“Ungh, god, Steve,” Bucky groaned, and Steve continued down Bucky's chest, pausing to bite and suck at each nipple. Bucky was obviously as sensitive as Steve was here, because he squirmed and moaned as Steve laved the tender nubs. 

“Want to suck you,” Steve murmured into Bucky's skin, and Bucky tilted Steve's head up. 

“Steve, don't feel like you have to do this,” he said, tone serious, and Steve took Bucky's hand, kissing it. 

“I want to,” he repeated, “but you're gonna have to guide me.”

“Oh my god, Steve, you're gonna fucking kill me,” Bucky said with a laugh. 

Steve grasped hold of Bucky's huge cock and stretched his mouth around the head, sucking and lapping at the head with his tongue. Bucky bit his lip and cupped Steve's cheek with his palm. 

“Yeah, Steve, that's it, god. You can stroke me as you suck, oh fuck yeah, baby,” he gasped out as Steve did what he was told. “Now bob your head, yeah, just like that. Fuck, Steve, you're doing so good.”

Steve moaned around his mouthful as he tasted precome on his tongue. Knowing that he was turning Bucky on so much was making him hard, and he concentrated on keeping his teeth out the way as he sucked. 

He looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes, and saw that Bucky was watching him through hooded eyes, hands fisting in the sheets. 

“Fuck, yeah, Steve, you're so good at this, baby,” Bucky moaned as Steve fluttered his tongue against the head of Bucky's cock. “Yeah, like that. Fuck, Steve, you're gonna make me come, I'm gonna come, you might wanna pull off.”

Steve shook his head, keeping up the rhythm, and suddenly Bucky was crying out and Steve's mouth was filling up with bittersalt come. He swallowed quickly, but still felt some leak out the corners of his mouth. He pulled off Bucky's softening cock slowly, a line of spit and come joining it to his mouth. He licked his lips, breaking the line, and Bucky hauled him up into a wet, messy kiss. 

“Jesus, Steve, you're so good, baby, fuck,” Bucky said with a laugh. 

“Yeah?” Steve responded, pleased. 

“If that's you just learning, you're gonna kill me when you've had practice.”

Steve blushed, and Bucky kissed him softly. “How do you want me to get you off?”

“Your hand,” Steve replied. “I won't last a minute with your mouth on me.”

“Yeah?” Bucky took hold of Steve's cock and began to stroke him just right. “Did sucking me turn you on?”

“Fuck, yeah, it did,” Steve moaned, and Bucky smiled delightedly. 

“How about I make you come all over my cock and balls? Does that sound good?”

“Oh, fuck, Bucky, yes,” Steve managed, feeling himself getting closer. 

Bucky shifted slightly, so Steve's cock was next to his own cock and balls. “So come for me, baby. Come all over me.”

Steve groaned out Bucky's name as his orgasm hit hard, and he watched as his cock spurted all over Bucky's cock, balls and hip. His cock gave a twitch at the sight. 

“Hmm, look at the mess you've made of me,” Bucky purred contentedly, and Steve laughed. 

“Shower?”

***

Now that he was over the oral hurdle, Steve was much happier. It hadn't been as scary as he had thought, though his jaw had ached pleasantly until well into the night. And though he still wasn't sure if he was ready for anything else, he was more confident that he'd get there eventually. 

When they'd been together for a month, one of Steve's old friends from the city dropped by as he and Bucky were getting ready to go out. 

“Natasha!” Steve cried, pulling the redhead into a tight hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Missed your face, Rogers, and thought I'd come visit the tiny corner of the world you'd hidden yourself away in…”

She trailed off as she spotted Bucky, who waved. 

“Natasha, there's someone I want you to meet.” He took a deep breath. “Natasha, this is my boyfriend, Bucky. Bucky, this is my friend Natasha.”

Natasha's eyes widened. “I'm sorry, Rogers, that sounded like you just introduced a guy as your boyfriend.”

“I, uh. Did.”

Natasha stared at him for a moment, then laughed. 

“Well, you always were pretty slow on the uptake. Unless you have a trail of ex-boyfriends you never introduced me to.”

“Nope, just… just Bucky.”

“So tell me all about how you two crazy kids got together!” Natasha said cheerfully, plonking herself down on the sofa. 

“Uh, I'd better go see to Mack,” Bucky said quietly, but his lips were twitching. “It was nice to meet you, Natasha. If you're staying a few days hopefully I'll see you again.”

“I was fully intending on it!”

Steve walked Bucky to the front door and kissed him softly. “I'll text you,” Steve said. 

“You better,” Bucky retorted, kissing him again, before leaving. 

Steve glided through to the living room on a cloud, before seeing Natasha's amused face and falling back to earth with a bump. 

“Okay, so, explanation?”

Steve sighed. “I fell in love with one of my dog walking clients, who happens to be a guy. It's fine.”

“Wait, you fell in love? Steve, you've never been in love.”

“I know.” Steve grinned lopsidedly at her. “But I really am now.”

“So are you gay? Bi? What?” Natasha asked, leaning forward in her seat and tapping Steve on the knee. 

“Not sure yet. Still figuring that one out.”

“Wow. So, uh. Have you done the do?”

“Natasha!”

“Oh come on. I'm not getting any, I need to live vicariously through you.” She smirked at him. “So have you?”

“We've done… stuff,” Steve replied, squirming. “But not… not that. Not what you're thinking.”

“How long have you been together?”

“A month yesterday.” Steve smiled goofily thinking about it. 

“And do you want to do that thing?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You are twelve. But yeah, eventually. It's a big step, you know? I mean, a few months ago I thought I was straight.”

“And this Bucky guy changed all that, huh?”

“Yeah. I mean, he makes me feel…” Steve trailed off. “You know all those love songs? I never understood them before, but now I get it, you know?”

Natasha's eyes widened. “Wow, Steve, you've really got it bad, huh?”

“I really do,” Steve replied with a laugh. “I just wanna share everything with him, and tell him my deepest secrets, and wake up with him every day.”

“And does he feel the same way about you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he does.”

Natasha's expression softened. “Then I'm happy for you, Steve. It's unexpected, but the fact you've found someone who you love and who loves you back is an amazing thing.” She paused. “So, uh. I was hoping to stay for a few days? But don't feel like you have to be here all the time with me or anything.”

“I'd like that. I have been spending my nights at Bucky's, but if you're okay with that…?”

Natasha gave him an incredulous look. “Steve. I'm a grown woman. I can spend the night in a house by myself.”

“Cool.” Steve smiled at her. “So, tell me all the gossip!”

***

As he got ready for bed that night, Steve thought back to his conversation with Natasha. She hadn't judged him at all; she’d just been happy that he'd found someone. It was a nice feeling. 

When he climbed into bed beside Bucky, Bucky rolled on top of him, rubbing their cocks together as they kissed. Steve’s cock began to harden, and he ran his hands down Bucky's back to his ass, pulling him closer. Curious, he pulled Bucky's asscheeks apart and began to rub at his asshole with a single finger. Bucky moaned into Steve's mouth, their kisses turning wetter and hotter. 

“Fuck, Steve, yeah, that feels good,” Bucky murmured. “What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want.”

“I want to--to fuck you,” Steve managed, and Bucky kissed him deeply. 

“Oh fuck yeah, Steve, can't wait to get your cock inside of me. You gonna finger me open, baby? Gonna get me ready for you?”

Steve nodded. “But… I don't really know what I'm doing,” he confessed. 

Bucky leaned over and took a bottle of lube and a condom out of the bedside cabinet, then climbed off of Steve and onto all fours beside him. 

Steve got up and knelt behind him, biting his lip at the sight. 

“First up, you wanna get your first three fingers nice and lubed up,” Bucky told him, and Steve nodded, taking the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers. “A little more than that. Too much is better than not enough.”

Steve did as he was told, and looked questioningly at Bucky. 

“Now tease my asshole with your fingers for a while, get me relaxed. Oh yeah, oh Steve, that's it.” Steve had begun to rub at Bucky's hole with his slick fingers, occasionally dipping the tip of a finger inside, making Bucky groan. 

“Okay, baby, now slowly press in a finger.” Steve did as instructed, slowly pushing a finger into tight heat. And Bucky's ass was tight; Steve couldn't see how his cock was going to fit. “Okay, work it back and forth,” Bucky continued, moaning when Steve did so. 

At length, Bucky pushed back against his hand. “Okay, I'm ready for another finger. You're gonna want to start stretching me open once you've got two fingers inside of me, okay?”

Steve nodded, pushing in a second finger and starting to slowly stretch Bucky’s ass. Bucky gasped as Steve worked him open, occasionally pushing back, fucking himself on Steve's fingers. 

“If you really wanna make me feel good, when you're up to your knuckle press down and look for a little nub.”

“How will I know when I've found it?” Steve asked. 

“Oh, you'll know,” Bucky replied with a laugh. 

Steve did as Bucky had told him, searching for the small nub. He thought he felt it, and as he rubbed his fingers against it Bucky cried out. 

“Oh fuck yes, Steve, right there, ungh, yeah,” Bucky babbled, and Steve grinned. He began alternating between stretching Bucky and rubbing against that spot inside him, until Bucky was gasping and clawing at the sheets. 

“You ready for another finger?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded frantically. 

“Yes, fuck, Steve, just keep doing what you're doing, baby.”

Steve carefully pushed in a third finger, then began working Bucky open again. 

“Fuck, Steve, you're doing so good,” Bucky moaned. “You should smack my ass while you're fingering me.”

“Do you… do you like getting spanked?” Steve asked slowly. 

“Fuck yeah, I love it, it really turns me on.”

Steve shrugged and brought his left hand down sharply on Bucky's ass as he fingered him. Bucky whimpered, pushing his ass back. Steve spanked him again, and again, until the skin under his hand was bright pink. Bucky was making the most delicious noises, making Steve's cock jump and leak. 

“Okay, fuck, I think I'm ready for you, Steve,” Bucky gasped out. “I wanna ride you, can I?”

Steve bit his lip at the thought. “Yeah, Bucky, you can do whatever you want.”

Steve lay on his back beside Bucky, but before he could pick up the condom, Bucky had grabbed it and opened it, rolling it down Steve's cock with practiced ease. He slathered Steve's cock in the lube, then positioned himself over it. 

As Bucky began to sink down onto him, Steve couldn't help but watch the expressions flitting across Bucky's face, even as he was overcome with the tight, hot muscles squeezing his cock. 

When Steve was fully inside, Bucky looked down at him, eyes almost all pupil. “Gimme a sec,” Bucky panted, and Steve nodded, fighting the urge to start thrusting. “That feel good, baby?” Bucky asked. 

“Fuck, yesss,” Steve hissed, and Bucky grinned, tucking his long hair behind his ears. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

“God, Bucky, you're so tight around me, squeezing my cock, fuck it feels good.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “Okay. I'm gonna start moving now. You can move if you want too.”

Bucky began to fuck himself on Steve's cock, and Steve rolled his hips up to meet him. Bucky was beautiful like that--flushed with a light sheen of sweat on his skin, and his big, hard cock jutting out in front. 

Steve spat into his palm and began to stroke Bucky's cock, making him groan. 

“Oh fuck yeah, Steve, touch me like that.”

“I don't think I'm gonna last long,” Steve said breathlessly, and Bucky nodded. 

“That's okay, baby, me either. If I can just…” Bucky leaned back slightly and cried out, his cock jumping in Steve's hand. “Ungh, yeah, keep fucking me, keep hitting that spot.”

Steve needed to come, but was determined to make Bucky come first, stroking him more surely and fucking him harder as Bucky's hips moved faster. Bucky was moaning almost constantly now, interspersed with gasps and curses and Steve's name. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Steve_ ,” Bucky cried out suddenly, coming all over Steve's stomach. His muscles were pulsing around Steve's cock, and Steve couldn't hold on any more. His orgasm overtook him and he came with a groan, fingers biting into Bucky's hips. 

Bucky grinned down at him, then lifted himself off of Steve's softening cock, wincing as he did so. 

“You okay?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky smiled. 

“I'm amazing. _You're_ amazing.” Bucky flopped down onto the bed beside him and drew him in for a kiss. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve replied, smiling. 

He stood up and disposed of the condom in the wastepaper basket before climbing back into bed. Bucky leaned up and kissed him until Steve's lips were numb, then Bucky snuggled into Steve's side, head on Steve's chest. 

“So. What are you thinking?” Bucky asked, drawing lazy patterns on Steve's chest with his fingers. 

“I'm thinking that was amazing.”

He felt Bucky smile against his skin. “And would you maybe want to do it again?”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head. “Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

“That's pretty awesome.”

“I think I'd like to fuck you into the mattress next time though,” Steve mused, and Bucky laughed. 

“Oh you would, huh? I'm sure that could be arranged.” He yawned wide, and Steve stroked Bucky's arm with his thumb. “Hmm, sleep now. You wore me out.”

Bucky tilted his head up to kiss Steve softly, then snuggled back down, quickly falling asleep. Steve lay awake for a while after, smiling into the dark. 

***

Natasha's visit was fun. Steve took a couple of days off to spend with her, and he showed her around Westport. She walked the dogs with him on the morning and evening, then hung out with him at Bucky's until it was time for her to go back to Steve's to sleep. 

Bucky and Natasha got on surprisingly well, swapping stories about Steve and embarrassing the life out of him. 

The morning after she arrived, Steve had gone back to his place, unable to stop smiling. She had taken one look at him and laughed. 

“Well?” she'd said, eyebrows raised, and he’d blushed, making her laugh. “You don't look terribly uncomfortable so I'm guessing you fucked him?”

“Natasha!” Steve had exclaimed, shocked, but she had just rolled her eyes at him. 

“Come on. If you can't overshare with your friends then what's the point. So, was it good?”

Steve had nodded, smiling softly. “It was amazing. I've never felt so connected to someone before.”

Natasha had hugged him, and that had been that. 

When she left, with promises to both of them to visit again soon for longer, Steve went back with Bucky to his house. Mack, the stupid mutt, was all over them as soon as they got in the door, clearly angling for a treat. Bucky laughed and fed him a biscuit as he made dinner. 

***

A few days later, Steve stood in the bathroom in his own house, looking down at the packet in his hand. He'd done a lot of research on hygiene for ass play, and nine out of ten websites had recommended regular enemas. 

It wasn't the most pleasant or comfortable experience of Steve's life, but afterwards he knew he was clean enough for what he had planned. 

That night, as he and Bucky lay in bed kissing, Steve pulled back. 

“Bucky, I…” He trailed off, blushing, and gathered his courage. “I want you to play with my ass,” he said in a rush. “I’ve made sure I'm clean and everything.”

Bucky looked at him curiously. “When you say clean…?”

“Hygiene. You know. I did research.” Steve's cheeks were aflame now, but he couldn't back down at this point. 

Bucky didn't look embarrassed. On the contrary, he looked delighted. 

“Oh my god, Steve, you are… I don't even have words for how amazing you are,” Bucky said, before kissing him soundly. 

“I'm not ready to get fucked. Not yet,” Steve said hurriedly. “But I thought maybe we could work up to it? Slowly.”

Bucky leaned in and kissed him soundly. “Slowly works for me.” He grinned impishly. “Since you're so clean, I have an idea. Roll over.”

Steve was confused, but did as he was told. Bucky pulled him up on all fours, then leaned down, pressing a kiss to his left asscheek. 

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Bucky murmured. He spread Steve's asscheeks and, without any kind of warning, began to lick and suck around Steve's asshole. Steve moaned at the unfamiliar, pleasurable sensations coursing through him, and when Bucky began to push his tongue inside Steve couldn't hold back a whimper. 

It felt so strange but so good at the same time as Bucky alternated between licking, sucking, nipping gently, and tonguefucking him. 

“Oh my god, Bucky,” Steve gasped. “That's, fuck, don't stop.”

Bucky reached around to stroke Steve's cock as he rimmed him, and Steve could feel himself getting close. Bucky was pushing his tongue in deeper, short stabbing thrusts, and stroking him exactly the way he liked it, and Steve was going to come, going to…

“Ungh, _Bucky_ ,” he cried out as he came hard over the sheets. Bucky stroked him through it, then pulled back, climbing up the bed and flopping down beside Steve. 

Steve moved to kiss him, but Bucky pulled back. 

“Are you sure you want to kiss me right now?” he asked, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Bucky, you just made me come so hard I saw stars. I think I can deal with your mouth tasting like my ass.”

He leaned down and captured Bucky's mouth with his own. As a matter of fact, it didn't really taste of anything--his hygiene regime had done the trick. 

“What do you want?” Steve murmured against Bucky's lips. 

“Kinda really want you to suck me,” Bucky responded with a grin, and Steve grinned back. Over the last few weeks he'd done this enough that he'd become increasingly confident, although deep throating was still beyond him. 

He took Bucky's hard, leaking cock in hand and began to suck him. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's hair as Steve bobbed his head, getting into a rhythm. 

“Fuck, Steve, I'm not gonna last long,” Bucky groaned with a hoarse laugh. “Eating you out really fucking turned me on.”

Sure enough, it only took a few minutes before Bucky was crying out and coming down Steve's throat. Steve had gotten a lot better at swallowing, and licked Bucky clean before crawling back up the bed to kiss him. 

“Hmm, I love you,” Bucky hummed against his mouth, and Steve smiled down at him. 

“I love you too.”

He curled into Bucky's side, head on Bucky's chest, as Bucky switched off his bedside light. 

“So,” Bucky said suddenly, voice hushed in the dark room, “how do you feel about me fingering you next time?”

“If it feels as good as you rimming me?” Steve replied with a laugh. “I'm definitely in.”

Bucky kissed the top of his head. “Awesome. I can't wait to play with your ass some more.”

Steve snorted, and closed his eyes. His life had suddenly taken a turn towards weird, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

***

The next day was Saturday, which meant that neither of them had anywhere to be. Steve woke slowly, and as the previous night came back to him he smiled to himself against Bucky's chest. Bucky's arms tightened around him, and he glanced up to see Bucky smiling down at him. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Bucky said hoarsely, looking sleep-soft and messy-headed. Steve couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. 

The kiss deepened, and Bucky rolled Steve onto his back, palming his hardening cock. Steve moaned, hips bucking up against Bucky's hand, and Bucky smiled against his mouth. 

“How about I finger you while I suck you?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, fuck, Bucky, want you to play with my ass.”

“Hmm, so eager,” Bucky hummed, taking out the lube and slicking up his fingers. 

He scooted down the bed, resting his head on Steve's splayed thigh, and began to lick and suck on Steve's balls. Steve whined as Bucky pulled back, nipping gently at the apex of his thigh and groin. Bucky leaned up and sucked the head of Steve's cock into his mouth, fluttering his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Steve's hands fisted in the sheets as he moaned, watching Bucky suck him. 

There was a slight, wet pressure at his asshole as Bucky began to tease him, and Steve gasped, wanting more. But Bucky just kept teasing, until Steve cried out, “Fuck, Bucky, will you just finger me already?”

Bucky smirked up at him around Steve's cock, and Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“Were you waiting for me to beg?”

Bucky shrugged, then Steve felt him press a single finger inside. Steve held his breath until he felt Bucky's knuckles against his ass, then exhaled noisily. 

“How does that feel?” Bucky asked, before sucking kisses down the side of Steve's cock. 

“Good. Weird, but good,” Steve said with a short laugh. 

As Bucky began to work his finger back and forth, Steve tried to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. He knew it was only one finger but it felt bigger than that. He willed himself to relax around it, and realized that having Bucky's finger in his ass was actually turning him on even more. 

Bucky pulled off Steve's cock briefly to ask, “Can you take another?” then began mouthing around the head. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

Bucky pressed in another finger and it felt like a lot, even though Steve knew it wasn't. But Bucky didn't start to stretch him; instead, he felt Bucky moving his fingers around, until he touched something inside Steve that made fireworks go off in his brain and his hips jerk up off the bed. 

“Fuck, was that…?” he moaned, and Bucky grinned. 

“Feel good, baby?”

“Fuck, yeah, keep doing that, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Steve cried out as Bucky rubbed mercilessly at the same spot inside him while he sucked. The dual sensations were taking Steve higher and higher, higher than he'd ever gone before. Then Bucky dug his tongue into the slit as he pressed down on that spot and Steve cried out Bucky's name as he came harder than he had ever come in his life. His back arched and his toes curled as he clutched at the sheets, trying to get purchase. 

Bucky was still sucking and rubbing, sending aftershocks through him, and Steve gasped for breath. 

“Enough, I can't…” he whimpered, and Bucky nodded, gently pulling his fingers out before crawling up the bed to kiss Steve deeply. Steve clung to Bucky's shoulders like a lifeline, and Bucky drew back with a smile. 

“Good?”

Steve laughed. “Fuck, best orgasm of my life.”

“Good,” Bucky murmured, kissing him again. “You're so fucking responsive, baby. Gets me all hot and bothered.”

“I really wanna get you off but I don't think I can move yet,” Steve said, grinning. 

“How about I make myself come all over you?”

Steve bit his lip. “Fuck, yeah, Bucky. I think you should come over my ass.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky whimpered. “Yeah, fuck yeah.”

Steve somehow managed to roll over onto his stomach, looking over his shoulder to watch Bucky as he stroked himself. 

“Mmm, fuck, Steve, I'm not gonna last long,” Bucky said with a groan, and Steve raised his ass slightly in the air. 

“Yeah, Bucky, do it, come for me, come all over my ass.”

“Fuck, Steve, coming, _fuck_ ,” Bucky moaned, and Steve watched as Bucky came all over his ass and lower back. Bucky paused for a moment, panting, before lowering himself down and licking his own come off of Steve's skin. 

When he was done, he scooted back up the bed, licking into Steve's mouth as they kissed. Steve wrapped himself around Bucky, holding him in place. 

“You're amazing,” he murmured, and Bucky smiled softly. 

“So are you. I love you so much.”

“Me too.”

Bucky kissed the tip of Steve's nose. “So. Breakfast?”

“I'll be through in a minute.”

Bucky shook his head. “You stay here. We'll have breakfast in bed.”

“You're so good to me,” Steve said fondly, and Bucky smiled as he padded out the room. 

***

By their two month anniversary, Steve was used to having Bucky's fingers--or tongue--up his ass. He'd fucked Bucky a few more times since their first time, in a variety of positions, but the one he loved the best was when Bucky was on his back so they could look into each other's eyes as they fucked. He knew it sounded sappy as hell, but he was past caring. 

The fact that they'd made it to two months, given Steve's apparent straightness before he'd met Bucky, was kind of amazing, and Steve knew exactly how he wanted to celebrate. While Bucky was at work he made preparations, and when Bucky got home Steve met him at the door with a kiss. 

“Mmm, hi,” Bucky said with a soft smile. “How was your day?”

“Better now you're home,” Steve replied. 

“So shall I cook us dinner for our anniversary?” Bucky asked as he hung up his backpack. 

Steve shook his head. “I want to give you something.” He led Bucky through to the living room and pulled him down onto the sofa. “Here.”

Bucky looked down at the foil packet in his hand, then back to Steve. “Steve… what?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Steve said. Bucky's eyes widened. 

“Steve, don't feel like you have to do this to make today special. Today is already special.”

“I know, but…” Steve trailed off with a laugh. “I really, really want you to fuck me. I love having your fingers and your tongue inside me, and I think I'm ready for more. This is my choice. I want to do this.”

Bucky kissed him deeply. “God, Steve. You have no idea what you do to me--how much I love you. If this is what you want to do, then we will, but be sure.”

“I'm sure,” Steve said decisively. “I want to feel your cock inside me. I want to be that close to you.”

“Fuck.” Bucky kissed him again, then stood, leading Steve through to the bedroom and gaping when he saw what Steve had done. 

The room was lit by the candles adorning the bedside cabinets, as well as a string of fairy lights over the window, and there were rose petals scattered on the bed and floor. 

Bucky pulled Steve in close, cupping his cheek. “It's perfect,” he said softly, leaning in. Steve lost himself in the feel of Bucky's lips on his, forgetting his nerves. 

They stripped each other slowly, taking their time. It was a Friday night, and neither of them had anywhere to be the next day, so they had all the time in the world. 

When they were finally naked, skin on skin, Bucky pulled Steve against him, caressing his ass and rubbing at his hole with his fingers. 

“Wanna rim you first, get you all nice and relaxed for me,” Bucky murmured, and Steve pressed their lips together briefly. 

“Yeah, I want that.”

Steve climbed onto the bed on all fours, and found himself shaking slightly, nerves back full force. But then Bucky was kneeling behind him, kissing the base of his spine, murmuring comforting nonsense into his skin. Bucky bit gently on each asscheek, then spread Steve wide and licked a stripe from his balls, over his taint to his asshole. 

Bucky's mouth on his was was now familiar enough that Steve found himself relaxing into it, giving himself over to the pleasure of it rather than being so tense. He had long since stopped being embarrassed by the noises he made when Bucky rimmed him: gasps and whines and whimpermoans that Bucky told him he loved to hear. 

By the time Bucky began to tonguefuck him properly, Steve's cock was hard and aching. He heard the slick sound of lube, then a single finger pressed in beside Bucky's tongue. Steve began to moan as Bucky worked him open with mouth and fingers, crying out loudly when Bucky rubbed against that spot inside of him. 

Bucky took his time stretching Steve, and Steve was glad. Bucky's cock was really big; if Steve was honest, he still wasn't entirely sure it would fit inside of him. 

Finally, after what felt like hours to Steve in his haze of pleasure, Bucky kissed up his spine to the back of his neck, gently pulling out his fingers. 

“I think you're ready for me, baby. How do you want to do this?”

Steve turned onto his back, propping his hips up with a pillow and spreading his legs wide. Bucky bit his lip and briefly closed his eyes. 

“Jesus, Steve.” He looked like he was going to say more, but instead shook his head and picked up the condom and lube. When he was ready, Bucky positioned himself, then looked up at Steve, who nodded. 

“I'm ready. Fuck me, please, Bucky.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve as he began to push in slowly, and Steve tried to concentrate on Bucky's mouth on his instead of the immense blunt pressure and slight twinge of pain. It quickly overwhelmed him and he tore his mouth away from Bucky's, gasping. 

“You okay? You want to stop?” Bucky asked, concerned, but Steve shook his head. 

“No, fuck, it's fine. Just… gimme a second.”

Bucky stopped moving, and Steve tried to will himself to relax. 

“I'm almost in,” Bucky said softly. “You're doing so good, baby. You look so good, stretched around my cock.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Okay, I'm okay. You can keep going.”

Bucky kissed the tip of Steve's nose and pressed his hips forward, moving slowly, until Steve felt Bucky's hips against his ass. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky gasped. “Fuck, you're so tight around me. You feel so good, Steve, Jesus.”

Steve cupped Bucky's cheek in his palm and smiled up at him, feeling his muscles begin to relax as he adjusted to having Bucky inside of him. 

And Bucky… Bucky was looking at him, pupils dilated so far all that was left of the blue was a thin line, his expression worshipful. As though Steve was someone to be cherished, and loved. Steve felt as though his heart might burst from all the love inside it for this amazing, beautiful man. This man who had shown him so much but, most importantly, showed him how to be in love. 

“You can move, Bucky,” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded, leaning down to kiss Steve as he slowly began to move his hips. 

The feeling was strange, and so completely different from having Bucky's fingers inside of him. The more Bucky moved, however, the better it felt, as Steve got used to the sensation of being fucked. 

He'd never been this vulnerable with anyone before, and it was a heady feeling. He felt like he could do this forever, just be with Bucky like this, in the slow rhythm of their bodies. 

“You okay?” Bucky murmured, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled down at him, hair falling over his face and eyes bright. “I love you too, Steve. So much.”

Steve felt Bucky shift his hips slightly, and suddenly Steve was lighting up like a Christmas tree as Bucky's cock began to brush against his prostate on each thrust. 

“Oh my god, Bucky, fuck,” Steve cried out, clawing at Bucky's back as pleasure overcame him. Bucky was still fucking him slowly, but Steve needed more. “Ungh, you can go a bit faster.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky kissed him, then began to pick up the pace, and Steve moaned, feeling his cock jerk and leak against his stomach. He grasped hold of it and began to stroke himself. 

“Yeah, Steve, touch yourself,” Bucky groaned. “Wanna see you come, want to make you come while I fuck you.”

The pleasure was becoming almost too much for Steve, and he could feel his body working towards his climax. 

“Oh god, Bucky, oh fuck, I'm gonna come,” he gasped out. 

“Do it, baby. Come for me.”

Steve's body shuddered as he was driven higher and higher, then, “Fuck, _Bucky_!” he cried as he came, hard enough that he could feel it in his toes. 

“Oh my god, Steve, you're so fucking beautiful when you come, oh god, fuck,” and Bucky moaned, hips stilling as he came, hips pressed tight against Steve's ass. 

Steve looked up at Bucky, who looked back down at him, his expression adoring. Bucky leaned down and kissed him softly, neither of them moving to deepen it. 

“Gonna pull out now, okay?” Bucky said, and Steve nodded. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and Steve couldn't hide a slight wince. It was strange, being so empty after having been so full. 

Bucky threw the condom in the waste basket then lay down beside Steve, pulling him in to lay on his chest. 

“Was that okay?” Bucky asked quietly, and Steve laughed. 

“That was better than okay, Bucky. It was amazing. I've never felt like this, ever.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Steve shifted so he could press his lips against Bucky's. “It's a very good thing. And I wanna do it again sometime.” The muscles in his ass twinged slightly, and he grimaced. “Maybe not, like, straight away. But I definitely want you to fuck me again.”

“That's good. I mean, that you enjoyed it. Not everyone does, you know?”

“I just…” But Steve couldn't quite articulate the myriad thoughts in his head, so he kissed Bucky instead. “Thank you.”

Bucky smiled softly at him. “And we still have to think about food.”

“Let's just order take out. I don't know that I'm up to doing anything strenuous right now,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“Take out sounds great to me.”

As they discussed their options, Steve couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed over the past few months. He had come to the conclusion that it didn't really matter how he labeled himself--gay, bi, or heteroflexible, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he loved Bucky, and Bucky loved him. 

That was all that would ever matter.


End file.
